Forbidden Fruit
Overview Summary #Meet Vael in Sacnoth Valley to begin your mission. #Follow Vael to the hierophant's stronghold. #You have three minutes to sneak in and out of the stronghold. #Poison the food supplies. #Report back to Vael. Obtained from :Captain Langmar in Grothmar Wardowns Requirements :Plan A Reward :*150 Vanguard reputation points :*1,000 Gold :*Skills :: Tryptophan Signet Dialogue :"Here is the situation, . The Charr Shamans ''sic] are regrouping. They have invited two of the remaining warband leaders to their stronghold for a feast. Should they combine forces, this would be devastating not only for the Ebon Vanguard but for Ascalon as well. I'm concerned about attacking them directly, but Vael doesn't think it will be necessary. He believes that with his aid, you will infiltrate their ranks and assassinate the two warband leaders without suspicion. I concur. Vael waits for you in Sacnoth Valley."'' ::Accept: "A knife in the back removes risk from the front." ::Reject: "Get someone else to skulk around in a black cape." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Vael) :"I see you're getting the hang of covert work. I've recently procured a potion of a considerably slumberous nature from an Asuran alchemist and created a couple of bombs to set off within yon stronghold. Here's the deal: once the Charr inside are dozing, you'll have little time to get in, find their stores of food, poison the stores with this, and get out again. Fun! Time is of the essence once the bombs hit. Just in and out. Don't dawdle." ::Accept: "I am ready." (starts the timer) ::Reject: "Give me a moment to prepare." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Vael: "I'm going in! The gas will take affect ''sic] momentarily."'' :Vael: "Don't worry; we'll be gone long before the convulsions and vomiting starts." Reward Dialogue :"Amazing! You weren't a terrible sidekick. Unfortunately one of our marks hadn't yet arrived. We'll have to go back." Followup :Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon Walkthrough From Longeye's Ledge, follow the quest marker to meet up with Vael in Sacnoth Valley. After speaking with him, he will run up to the Charr camp and disappears, disabling all the Charrs in the camp. Now you have three minutes to poison their food supplies. There are a total of five storages, two in the northern part of the camp (near the number 1 on the map), and three in the south-eastern part (near the number 2 on the map). Use your alt key to locate them, and run back out the way you came in, wrapping up the quest by speaking with Vael. Notes *It is possible to finish this quest solo with running skills equipped, since you don't have to necessarily fight any enemies and all you have to do is run from Point A to Point B. But in order to succeed with the subsequent quest Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon which involves fighting it is advised to invite a full party and take them to Sacnoth Valley (and in case of a full NPC party leave them at the entrance during your food poisoning run to call them in for backup for the next quest). *The three-minute time limit is ample to complete the job and get back to Vael without any running skills or speed boosts (with about a minute to spare). *If you fail to poison the food within the time limit, the quest objective will change. Your new objective will be to kill Gharaz the Glutton, who will spawn at the flame altar in the encampment. Once he is defeated, the quest is complete and you can collect your reward. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points